Unexpected Changes
by Amelia Rose22
Summary: HxKxY. Yusuke is bored. Hiei finds him. Then Kurama. What happens next, hmm?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, everyone! Just want to tell ya'll that this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I'd appreciate any comments you have, as long as they are constructive. If you're just going to bitch and complain without telling me why you disliked (or liked) my story, then I don't want to hear it. So with that said, I'll leave ya'll alone and see ya around!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei watched the black-haired boy as he walked down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets and head down. He felt the need to go to him, just to be near him. He ignored the feeling with narrowed eyes and continued to follow the boy as he dodged the humans that couldn't or wouldn't get out of his way as he made his way to the suburbs of Tokyo where he lived.

As the boy neared the apartment complex, Hiei noticed the ningen girl, Keiko, standing outside with what looked like an angry look plastered all over her face. He moved closer to hear what was being said.

"Hey, Keiko," the boy said dispiritedly as he walked up the steps.

"Yusuke Urameshi! You skipped school again! That's the third time this week! Besides you skipped out on two of our dates already this month," she said fiercely as she followed him, getting into her tirade.

Keiko paused for a breath when they stepped into the apartment. Before she could get back into her berating of him, Yusuke interrupted her by saying, "Stop it, Keiko. You know very well that the only reason I skipped our 'dates' was because Koenma called me away on a mission. As for school, I don't feel like dealing with idiots, you know that. I know that you want the best for me, but have you ever thought that maybe I didn't want what you want for me? I am never going to be that perfect boyfriend that you want me to be. If you can't accept me as I am, then I think that you should leave me to my life."

Keiko stood in front of him in shock for a moment and then left in a huff. Yusuke sighed and flopped down on his bed with one arm over his eyes to block out the light shining through his window.

Hiei stood on the roof across the street looking into the open window at the boy that had captured his attention so long ago. He knew that Yusuke was becoming bored with his life among the ningens but was unsure of how to gain his attention. He supposed that since that human girl would not be bothering the boy for a while he could possible persuade him to his side. _'But how?'_ He sat there thinking it over as he watched Yusuke as he fell asleep.

'_Man, I am so bored. And Koenma doesn't even have any jobs for us. Maybe I can find Kurama or Hiei and get them to help me with my demon form,'_ Yusuke thought later that night as he sat in front of the TV. without noticing what was being played. _"I really don't think want to bother Kurama. He's so busy with school that it wouldn't be fair to him. I guess that leaves Hiei. But how am I going to convince him to train me? He's always training to defeat me. Maybe I can use that against him."_

And so he continued to plan, but he was interrupted from his planning when his mom came home drunk with a few of her drinking buddies. He entered his room, making sure he locked his door so that he wasn't disturbed while he was sleeping. Unknown to the boy, he had an observer who watched as he stripped down to his boxers in preparation for the night. The raven-aired boy sighed as he laid down on the bed, as he continued with his plotting. Before he finally fell asleep, he realized that he was going to need Kurama's help with his plan. He'd talk with him tomorrow, since there was no school on Saturday.

A/N: And so ends the first chapter of this little story. Sorry it's so short. I'm pretty sure that the next couple of chapters will be longer. And please review! I'll never get any better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Thnx! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's me again. This next chapter is longer than the first and gives a bit more info on the relationship(s) between everyone. And that's all I'll tell you about this one. You'll just have to read it to find out what happens. See ya!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yusuke found Kurama in his garden behind his family's home the next day, tending to his plants. Shiori had shown him to the garden when he had asked to see him. He stood in the doorway watching him before he moved forward saying, "Hey, Kurama! Got a minute?"  
"Sure, Yusuke. What is it that you need," he said as he turned to look at him.

"I need your help with something," Yusuke said as he carefully walked among the plants, so he wouldn't incur the kitsune's wrath.

"What is it? I am assuming that you need a plan of some sort,' the kitsune said as he turned to tend to one of the plants in front of him.

"Yeah. I want to get Hiei to train my demon abilities," Yusuke said with a casual shrug that belied his nervousness, "I thought of asking you, but you're busy with school and it wouldn't be fair to you. So Hiei was the best choice."

"You've thought a lot about this, I see. Why not just ask him?"

"I would if I could find the demon. If you happen to see him would you tell him I need to speak with him?"

"Of course, Yusuke."

"Thanks, Kurama. I'll see you around," Yusuke said as he left Kurama alone in his garden.

"What did the detective want, Kurama," Hiei asked from the tree where he sat.

"You heard him, Hiei. Are you going to train him?"

"Yes. It is actually y the opportunity that I've been looking for," Hiei said, as he left to look for Yususke.

He found him in a desolated part of the park practicing his attacks. He watched him for a while, getting a measure of his power level and skill before flitting down to him and striking him with his sword.

Yususke saw the sword coming and blocked it. He was elated that Hiei had found him and was willing to spar with him. As he blocked another strike he said, "I gather Kurama talked to you about training me."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. So when do you want to start?"

"Now, baka."

"Oh, okay," Yusuke said, changing into his demonic form.

They continued sparring in this fashion for the next couple of hours with no one the wiser, considering the speed at which they were fighting.

"You haven't done much with your demon form since you fought Sensui, have you," Hiei said when they stopped for a break.

"Naw, haven't found anyone to spar with that could handle it. Genkai can't help 'cause she's not a demon. Kuwabara certainly can't. That leaves you and Kurama. Kurama could have helped but he's so busy with school and stuff that I don't think it's fair to him to give him something else to worry about," Yusuke said as he started stretching to keep form getting stiff.

"Hn. Your physical attacks are acceptable. You haven't used any of your demonic powers. Why?"

"I'm not sure how to tap into them or use them," Yusuke said with a shrug as he turned to face Hiei as he stood across the clearing, his shirt in pieces.

"How do you use your spirit gun, detective," Hiei asked as his eyes wandered over Yusuke's body as he continued to stretch.

"I dunno. All I really do is concentrate my spirit energy into my finger and let go," Yusuke said.

"I don't suppose you meditate, do you," Hiei asked, with an inner sigh, not expecting the answer he got.

"Sure I do. You guys think I'm sleeping when I do," Yusuke said not noticing Hiei's look of surprise.

"Well, have you noticed anything different when you do?"

"Other than the fact that you guys are always hitting me? Yeah. It's as if my energy suddenly got higher and a hell of a lot more active."

"Higher, I understand. What do you mean by 'more active'?"

"Have you ever noticed how a kid acts when he's had too much sugar? No, I suppose you haven't. They become really annoying. They're always getting into trouble. You have to keep a constant eye on them and give them something to do to tire them out so that they're easier to handle."

"And how do make your energy less active," he said raising an eyebrow at Yusuke's analogy.

"Spar, get into fights, those sort of things."

"So your energy is less active now, detective?"

"Hell no, fire demon. I barely calmed the damn thing," he said still moving about in his demon form.

"Stand still, dammit," Hiei said, finally getting fed up with Yususke's incessant moving.

"Sorry, Hiei, but unless you want to explain to Koenma why the humans saw me flying through the sky, then I've got to keep moving."

"Flying," Hiei asked, as an idea of how Yusuke's demon abilities worked.

"Yeah. It actually happened one night by accident. Luckily it was dark enough that no one noticed," Yusuke said, with an embarrassed shrug.

"I want you to try something, Yusuke."

"What?"

"I want you to try to replicate Jin's flying, but only a few feet above the ground."

"What! I can't do that! I'm not a wind demon!"

"I am aware of that, Yusuke. Fine. We'll start off easy. I want you to float a few feet above the ground for as long as you can," Hiei said as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

"Fine, but if I fall flat on my face, you had better not laugh at me," Yusuke said as he stopped and closed his eyes to concentrate.

Hiei watched him closely as he started to move slowly away from the ground. He noticed that Yusuke had a small smile on his face, and thought, _'I wonder what he's thinking about.'_

"Good," Hiei said after Yusuke had been in the air for five minutes, "Now I want you to move around, so you're going to have to open your eyes."

Yusuke did so and slowly moved around the clearing avoiding the trees and branches that were in his way. After another then minutes of this, he touched down in front of Hiei and asked, "How did you know that flying was my demon ability?"

"I didn't."

"You guessed," Yusuke said, his surprise clearly showing.

"No, I assumed. You told me that you already flew once on accident. I believed that you could do so again on purpose," Hiei said ignoring the detective's surprise and anger.

"Oh. Thanks for believing that I could do that Hiei," Yusuke said as he stopped the beginnings of an angry rant.

"Hn. Is your energy still overactive, detective," Hiei asked outwardly indifferent to Yusuke's gratitude.

"Yeah. I could do that stuff all day."

"Good," he said, drawing his katana, "I want you to defend yourself in the air."

He waited until Yusuke was a few inches off the ground before he started attacking him. Yusuke did as Hiei wanted and didn't attack him but defended himself. He dodged the attacks that were aimed at him and those he couldn't dodge he blocked. This went on for the next hour or so and at a much slower pace than before. It was a good thing that they were in a deserted part of the park or the humans would have noticed that one of the fighters was a foot above the ground.

"Good," Hiei said as they rested some time later, "It seems that you have the same capabilities in the air as you do on the ground."

"Heh, thanks, Hiei," Yusuke said as he braced his palms on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I think that's enough for today, detective. We will meet here again at the same time tomorrow," Hiei said before leaving the detective behind.

"Sure thing, Hiei," Yusuke said as he gathered his jacket and headed home thinking about his partner, not realizing that said partner was following him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, there you have it folks. Chapter 2 of Unexpected Changes. Not much, it's more of a filler than anything else, ain't it? The next chapter gets even better. Just a warning: it contains some lime in it. So until then!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. Here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for. Thanks to those that reviewed (you know who you are). It means a lot. Like I said last time this chapter has a bit of a lime in it, so if you don't like boy on boy action or are underage—Scram! I will not accept any flames just because you don't like the pairing. You were warned before so don't blame it on me. Now that that's out of my system, I'll leave ya'll alone. Bye!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And so a routine developed over the next couple of weeks where Yususke would go to school once a week and train with Hiei during the rest of the time. Every now and then Kurama would join them but it was usually just Hiei. Yusuke started training without a shirt after the third time of walking home with his shirt cut to pieces by Hiei's katana.

It was on one of his training days that Kuwabara found Yusuke walking toward the park. Running to catch up with him, he said, "Hey, Urameshi! Where've you been? Have you finally realized that you're going to lose to me?"

"As if, dumbass. Why are you bothering me? I'm busy," Yusuke said with a snort of disbelief.

"Busy with what? It's not Keiko, I know that," he said falling into step with him.

"Hell, no. What's she been doing anyways?"

"She's been dating some guy in her class. You going to do anything about it?"

"Nah. As long as she's happy, it's fine," Yususke said with a shrug.

"What are you doing at the park? Shouldn't you be going to school," Kuwabara asked finally realizing where they had been going.

"Already been this week."

"That don't tell me what you're doing here."

"I'm training, baka. Now go away and leave me alone," Yusuke said turning to look at the red-haired boy.

"So this is where you go everyday, huh? Who are you training with? It's not me or Genkai. That leaves Kurama and shorty," Kuwabara said slowly thinking it over.

"It's Hiei, alright? Now that you know, go away," Yusuke said starting to lose his temper.

"Calm down, Detective. If the baka wants to watch, that's fine. It's not like he'll see much anyways," Hiei said, suddenly appearing next to Yusuke, scaring Kuwabara.

"Don't do that, shrimp," he yelled with a hand o his chest as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Hn." _'Why are you so mad that he baka joins us, Yusuke.'_

_"He's cutting into our time, Hiei. I see him at school **and** I don't beat the crap out of him when I do. He should be happy with that,'_ I sent as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and stomped over to their usual clearing.

_'Good. I'll just have to make sure to be more seductive from now on if he's acting like this when he knows that the baka won't be able to see us'_ Hiei thought to himself as he ran past Kuwabara and Yusuke to arrive at the clearing first.

As Yusuke entered the clearing it was clear that all he wanted to do was beat the baka senseless. _'Calm down, Yusuke. You can beat him after our session. Now let's get started.'_

With a slight nod, Yusuke discarded his jacket and changed into his demon form. When Kuwabara saw this, he stared open-mouthed at his friend and tried to say something but couldn't because he was stuttering so much.

"Shut it, Kuwabara. Just because we're letting you watch, doesn't mean we have to put up with your questions," Yususke said without looking at the red-headed teen.

"What! Why don't you say that to my face, Urameshi!"

"Be quiet, baka, or you will leave," Hiei said before moving to attack Yusuke.

Kuwabara said not one word more as he watched open-mouthed again, eyes straining to catch each and every move they made. His mouth gaped even more when they came to a stop an hour later as he noticed that Yusuke was floating in the air in front of Hiei with a smirk on each of their faces.

"So how did you like my new trick, Hiei," Yusuke said moving around, still in the air.

"Where did you learn that," he asked in return, secretly pleased at how much Yusuke had improved in his attacks.

"I thought about what you told me the first day you started training me. You know, about copying Jin's moves. So I did but with my own little twist on them," Yusuke said with a slight blush that Kuwabara mistook for exertion.

Hiei knew the blush for what it really was and merely raised an eyebrow in response, which caused Yusuke to blush even harder, and said, "So you do know how to think. I had wondered."

"That's harsh, Hiei," Yusuke said dramatically, forgetting that they had an audience.

"Well. At least I wondered. With the baka, I don't even do that," Hiei said with a snort.

"Why don't you say that to my face, ya shrimp," Kuwabara said angrily shaking his clenched fists in Hiei's direction.

"Shut up, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "Is there anything else you want me to try?"

"I want you to show me how much control you actually have over the wind element," Hiei said leaning casually against a tree across from Yusuke as he sheathed his sword.

While still in his demon form, Yusuke demonstrated his control over the wind. He demonstrated the obvious attacks/uses on Kuwabara while demonstrating the subtle/finer control on Hiei. He used blades of wind on Kuwabara to give him a haircut and a new style of clothing. He drew him into the air and juggled him, purposely missing the catch until the last moment, giving Kuwabara a heart attack each time he did.

While he was using the obvious on Kuwabara, Yusuke was using the unseen on Hiei. He would use the smallest amount of wind he could to caress Hiei on all of the exposed skin that he could. With each brush Hiei's eyes would darken slightly and his control over his desire became that much harder. After a few more minutes of enduring the delicious torture, Hiei ground out huskily, "That's enough for today, Yusuke. I will see you tomorrow, same time," and so saying, he flitted off, gathering his cloak behind him.

"Dammit. This is all your fault, Kuwabara," Yusuke said dropping the other teen and changing back into his human form.

"How is it my fault, Urameshi," Kuwabara said rubbing his behind where he had fallen on it.

"We've never stopped this early before," the dark-haired teen stated as he put his jacket on, _'I think I'll go talk to Kurama about this. Maybe he'll know what all this was about.'_

As he thought this, Yusuke walked out of the clearing and into the semi-crowded park with Kuwabara following him. As they left the park, Yusuke realized that Kuwabara was still following him. Wanting to talk to Kurama alone, Yusuke said, "Go away, Kuwabara. Have you visited Yukina lately? I'm sure she'd enjoy your company."

"I haven't seen my beloved Yukina all week. I think I'll go see her now," the tall teen said with a glazed look whenever the ice apparition was mentioned. And with that the boy was gone leaving Yusuke alone with his thoughts as he walked towards Kurama's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurama sat at his desk staring at his history text. He should have been studying but he couldn't stop thinking about how alone he was going to be when Hiei and Yusuke got together. He knew that he loved both men but could never chose one over the other. He also knew that both men were unaware of how he felt and he was determined to keep it that way. He was interrupted from his thinking by a knock at the front door. Curious, Kurama left his room and answered the door.

"Hello, Yusuke," Kurama said, hiding his surprise, "Aren't you usually training with Hiei at this time?"

"Usually. Hiei cut it short today. Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something," Yusuke said with a shrug.

"Certainly," he said, holding the door open and stepping aside, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thanks," Yusuke said as he walked into the living room.

"I was unaware that Hiei would cut training short. If anything he would go longer," Kurama said as he sat down across from the dark-haired teen.

"I know. That's why I was so surprised when he aabruptly stopped our session and left so quickly."

"I take it he doesn't leave right after he's done training you."

"No, we usually talk about different fighting techniques," Yusuke said with a shrug.

"So what was so different about today," Kurama said trying to understand why Yusuke seemed to be so upset.

"Well, Kuwabara followed me to the park where Hiei and I trained. Hiei didn't mind so we started sparring like we always do. I managed to surprise him with a new attack."

"Really? You never did tell me what your demon powers were," Kurama said his kitsune curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sorry, I thought I did," Yusuke said scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I control wind, kinda like Jin does."

"So you managed to surprise Hiei with a wind attack. How did he react?"

"He stopped our sparring and wanted me to show him how much control I actually had over the wind."

"How did you do that," Kurama asked his green eyes becoming flecked with the gold of his demonic side, as he thought of the many ways Yusuke could have done to show this.

"Well I juggled Kuwabara in the air and had some fun with him. That was my more obvious control."

"When you say that, I assume you showed Hiei your more subtle form of control," Kurama said, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, yeah," Yusuke said blushing a little, unsure of how to tell Kurama of what exactly you did.

"If you are uncomfortable with telling me, you could always show me," Kurama said noting the slight blush.

"Umm, okay, but you're going to have to take off your shirt," Yusuke said his blush becoming more noticeable.

_'Anything for you, Yusuke,'_ Kurama thought as he calmly took off his shirt and placed it on the arm of his chair.

Kurama's eyes gained a glazed look as Yusuke showed him what he had done to Hiei. _No wonder Hiei left so quickly. It's bad enough that he sees Yusuke's beautiful body while sparring and not be able to do the things that he wanted to. But add to it what Yusuke's doing now, it was either get away or take the boy even with Kuwabara there. And speak of the devil,'_ Kurama thought as he continued to enjoy what he was feeling, knowing that this was his only chance to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!! It's me again! I won't bother you too much this time around. This chapter is more of a lime than a lemon. You'll have to wait till the next chapter for the lemon. ;P Flames will be used to warm me up!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiei entered Kurama's room through the window, knowing that his friend never locked it. After taking care of his (not so little) problem, he had come straight here needing to talk with the Fox. As he took off his boots, he scanned the room, looking for any sign of the kitsune. The door was open and his book lying open on the desk. He heard voices downstairs and decided to wait until the red-headed teen was finished before talking to him. As he settled himself at the windowsill, he thought about the situation he was in. After a few minutes of thinking how everything seemed to center on Yusuke, he noticed a small surge of youki coming from downstairs. Curious, Hiei opened his jagon and looked. He found Yusuke and Kurama in the living room, where Yusuke was apparently giving the kitsune a demonstration on what he did to Hiei.

_'Amazing, isn't it, Fox,'_ Hiei sent to Kurama.

_'Yes. I understand why you left so abruptly.'_

_'When,'_ Hiei asked a little confused.

_'When you were training Yusuke. He came over here after you left a little confused as to why you did. I'm about to ask him to stop, if he continues much longer, I won't be able to control myself. Care to listen in?'_

_'I'd love to,'_ Hiei sent.

"Yusuke, please stop," Kurama said, huskily, his eyes more gold than green and his hair had silver streaks in it.

"Sorry, Kurama. I kinda got carried away there," Yusuke said with a small blush while scratching the back of his head.

"That's okay. Now do you have any ideas as to why Hiei left like he did," Kurama asked feeling Hiei's curiosity.

"Not really. It must have been important though, if he cut out training short," Yusuke said with a shrug, losing his blush.

_'He acts so innocent,'_ Kurama mused.

_'True. I admit that I have said a few things that only the innocent wouldn't react to. So I'm thinking that its not an act,'_ Hiei sent.

"It was important but not in the way you mean, Yusuke," Kurama said, _'Now how should I put this.'_

_'In terms that he can understand, Fox.'_

"It wasn't that he disliked what you were doing, Yusuke. In fact, he enjoyed it way too much." _'Just like I did.'_

"If he enjoyed it so much then why did he leave," Yusuke asked still confused.

"It was either that or show you how much I did enjoy it. I'm sure that the baka would have enjoyed the show," Hiei said from the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Oh," Yusuke said blushing after he thought about it for a minute, "But why would you even want to in the first place? I mean, I'm not something anyone would want."

_'He can't be serious. Please tell me that he doesn't truly believe that, Fox,'_ Hiei sent along their link to Kurama his surprise showing clearly on his face as he stared at the black-haired teen.

_'He truly does, Hiei. When I find the person who made him believe that, they are going to pay,'_ Kurama sent back his youko side clearly showing in their link, _'But right now, I think we need to convince him otherwise.'_

And with this thought in mind, Hiei slowly moved towards the couch where Yusuke was nervously seated. As he sat down next to him, he made sure to casually brush his knee, thigh and arm as Kurama did the same on the other side.

"Yusuke, you are not worthless. In fact, both Hiei and I find you to be very attractive and want you very much," Kurama said softly as he ran his hand through Yusuke's ungelled hair.

"I kind of figured that Hiei did but I never thought that you would Kurama," Yusuke said turning to look at the red-head.

"I do,Yusuke, believe me, I do. It just seemed to me that you were more interested in Hiei than in me," Kurama answered as his and settled on Yusuke's shoulder.

"And I thought that you were interested in Hiei," Yusuke replied.

"I am interested in Hiei but Hiei was more interested in you than me," Kurama said with a casual shrug.

"I never knew that, Fox. I always thought you were interested more in Yusuke than me," Hiei said surprised.

"Boy, are we messed up," Yusuke laughed, "Here we are liking each other but not making a move because we all thought the other liked someone else."

"Indeed, Yusuke, it is a very humorous situation," Kurama said laughing softly.

"Why don't we make up the time we missed pining for each other all these years," Hiei said raising an eyebrow at the two hanyous.

"That's a wonderful idea, Hiei," Kurama said huskily as he leaned across Yusuke to pull Hiei into a kiss.

Yusuke watched avidly as his two best friends, and soon-to-be lovers, kissed passionately, exploring each others mouths. Kurama kissed Hiei like a starving man. It was as if he couldn't get enough. This was further evidenced by Kurama crawling over Yusuke to reach Hiei better. In the middle of his move, Kurama noticed Yusuke and broke off his kiss with Hiei to look at the hanyou. As he looked at the teen's flushed face, glazed eyes and erratic breathing, he sent to Hiei, _'Since Yusuke seems to be so innocent, why don't we take care of that first?'_

_'I like that idea, Fox. Anything in particular you want to do first?'_

As Kurama sat halfway on Yusuke's lap, thinking, Yusuke glanced at Hiei and noticed that he was staring at him. Hiei glanced between the two himans and turned to Yusuke, leaning into him to reach his ear and said, "Kurama's just sitting there, Yusuke, shouldn't you do something about it?"

The lust in Yusuke's eyes blazed higher as he processed the images that Hiei sent him and Hiei smirked to himself as he noticed that Yusuke's scent spiked even further as his arousal grew. Kurama didn't notice this as he sorted through his many fantasies, trying to decide on the one that he wanted the most. While Kurama was still distracted Yusuke moved him so that Kurama was between him and Hiei. When Yusuke paused with uncertainty showing in his eyes, Hiei sent to him, _'Don't worry, Yusuke, I'll guide you through it.'_

Yusuke just nodded as he watched Hiei's hands deftly unbutton the redhead's shirt. Kurama didn't seem to notice as Hiei motioned for Yusuke's hands to follow his as he ran his own hands down Kurama's chest, flicking his nipples as he passed over them.

Kurama came out of his imaginings when he felt two sets of hands running over his bare chest. He noticed that Yusuke was in front of him, so he figured that it was Hiei that he was leaning against.

"You took too long, Fox," Hiei said as he guided Yusuke's hands to the spots where he knew Kurama would moan.

"I couldn't decide," Kurama answered, moaning as Yusuke's and Hiei's hands ran over a particularly sensitive spot.

"We know, so we decided for you," Yusuke said, leaning forward to claim Kurama's lips in a passionate kiss.

As they were engaged in their kiss, Hiei proceeded to rid Yusuke of his jacket and his own cloak. While he was doing this Yusuke's hands roamed Kurama's chest, exploring the contours on his own, becoming bolder with each moan and groan that the boy made. Kurama, deciding that Yusuke was enjoying his torture too much, started running his own hands over the chest that he had been lusting over. As he explored the chest before him, he memorized which areas made the boy moan, which made him gasp, and which made him groan, as Yusuke did the same.

Hiei, deciding to make Kurama burn even hotter, started nibbling and sucking his neck and ears. This made Kurama break off his kiss with Yusuke and moan as he arched his neck to give Hiei better access.

_'I thought that we were going to take care of Yusuke's innocence,'_ Kurama sent to Hiei as he arched his back when Yusuke decided to tease his nipples with his mouth.

_'We will. Eventually. I can't do much with you on top of me'_ Hiei replied biting the shoulder in front of him sharply before soothing the hurt with his tongue, _'Besides, Yusuke is enjoying this too much. You don't want to deprive him do you?'_

"Will you two stop doing that," Yusuke asked as he stopped his roaming hands.

"Stop what, Yusuke," Kurama asked, clearly confused.

"Thinking at each other. Leaving me out of the conversation, especially when its about me, is really rude," Yusuke said, leaning back on his haunches to look at the two.

"We're sorry, Yusuke. It's just that…Well. We wanted, well at least I did, to pleasure you first," Kurama said moving away from Hiei and giving him a dirty look.

"There are so many things that I want to do to you and with you that I can't really decide," Kurama continued, crawling on top of Yusuke as the boy leaned back, unsure what to do now that he wasn't in control anymore.

"I have an idea, Fox," Hiei said before Kurama could initiate a kiss with Yusuke, "Why don't we take this to your room where it'll be more comfortable and decrease the chance of us being interrupted.

"Wonderful idea, Hiei," Kurama said, jumping off the couch, grabbing their hands and dragging them upstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be the last and will contain the lemon. If you don't care about that (which I highly doubt or you wouldn't be reading this fic) there is a little bit at the end that has nothing to do with sex. I'll let you know next time. Bye!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!! Here's the lemon. If you don't like reading lemons then you'll want to skip to the end of the chapter because that's all this one really is. It's not all that graphic (this is my first lemon after all) so it should be okay. Remember to review and tell me how I did!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time Kurama had closed and locked the door, Yusuke was nervous again. Hiei, seeing that Yusuke was nervous, went up to him and pulled his head down for a very deep and passionate kiss. Seeing that Hiei was keeping Yusuke's mouth busy, Kurama wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and started to bite and suck on his neck and ears.

At the first bite Yusuke moaned into Hiei's mouth. The suction that followed had him dragging his mouth away to gasp and arch his neck to give Kurama better access.

At the loss of that wonderful mouth, Hiei latched onto a nipple while his hands wandered lower to the waistband of his jeans where Kurama's hands were already the hipbones that were exposed.

Yusuke was blissfully unaware as Hiei unbuttoned the fly and opened the zipper. To make sure that Yusuke was still obvious, Kurama drew his hands upward to tease the boy's nipples while Hiei's mouth moved to his stomach as he slipped the jeans off. It wasn't until Yusuke felt something warm and wet on his cock that he realized that he was naked.

"That's…ooh…not fair," he gasped, arching his hips to get more of the sensations he was feeling.

"What? You mean the fact that you're nude and we're not," Kurama breathed in his ear.

"Yes," Yusuke groaned as Hiei took his cock further into his mouth.

"But we like seeing you like this, Yusuke. It turns us on even," Kurama said as he ground he jean clad erection into his ass.

At the feel of Kurama's erection grinding against his ass and Hiei's mouth on his own erection, Yusuke threw himself into the sensations and let his two lovers take him where they wanted.

The two demons continued giving pleasure until Kurama felt Yusuke's muscles tense in readiness for his orgasm. Not wanting it to end so soon, he ceased his ministrations on Yusuke's neck and tugged lightly on Hiei's hair. When he looked up, Kurama signaled him to stop. Apparently agreeing, Hiei gave one last suck on the cock in his mouth and let it go slowly. Yusuke groaned when the sensations stopped and asked, "Why'd you guys stop? I was so close."

"We know. We didn't want it to end so soon," Kurama said as he led him to his bed and laid him down.

"Does that mean I can touch you guys now," he asked eagerly, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"I don't know. What do you think, Hiei," Kurama asked slyly as he looked at the other male from under his lashes.

"I think we ought to tie him up and let him watch as we undress each other," Hiei said with a smirk as he walked up to the bed, rubbing his own erection.

Yusuke's eyes followed Hiei's hand as it traveled up and then back down his length. Wanting to actually see it, he crawled along the bed to where Hiei stood and knelt, his hands going to Hiei's waist as he bent to capture Hiei's lips. When his tongue dove into Hiei's mouth, he tasted himself which made him moan and kiss him harder, trying to reach every spot. While his mouth was occupied, his hands were busy with Hiei's belts and pants. When the belts were in a heap on the floor and the pants were loosened, he dove his hands into them and grasped the hard cock that was trapped in the cloth.

When he felt a hand grasp his cock, Hiei broke the kiss to lean his head back and moan. TO further his exploration of Hiei's cock, Yusuke clumsily pushed Hiei's pants off his hips and let them puddle at this feet.

While Yusuke and Hiei were busy, Kurama stripped off his pants and sat on the bed near where Yusuke and Hiei were busy with each other. Once the pants were off, Yusuke took a moment to look at Hiei's length. He watched his hand grasp the lovely cock in front of him and slowly moved his hand up and down enjoying the feel of the heat and hardness in his hands. After a few pumps which made Hiei moan and buck his hips, Yusuke got the urge to taste the cock. Grasping Hiei's hips with his free hand, Yusuke led Hiei onto the bed, moving back so that he could get him to lay down. Kurama noticing Yusuke's intentions, moved to the head of the bed where Hiei had thrown his head back against the pillow.

As Yusuke laid down between Hiei's legs and grasped the leaking erection in his hand, Kurama leaned over and started nibbling on the exposed neck. While Kurama was feasting on Hiei's neck, Yusuke licked along the cock in front of him as if it was lollipop. When he reached the head, he lapped up all of the precome before taking the tip into his mouth. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to take all of it in his mouth, he placed an arm on Hiei's hips and wrapped the other around the rest of the hard length as he took as much as he could into his mouth. Hiei moaned when he felt Yusuke go down on him. His hand tunneled into Yusuke's ungelled hair while he tilted his head back to allow Kurama more access to his neck.

While he was attacking Hiei's neck, Kurama moved one hand across Hiei's chest and started tweaking a nipple. After a few more minutes of torture, Kurama stopped his own hand on Yusuke's head, tugging his hair to get his attention and to get him to stop. Yusuke looked like he was going to refuse for a moment before he let Hiei's cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop.

"I hate you right now, Kurama," Hiei said huskily.

"That's okay, Hiei. I just figured that you'd want to come in one of us," Kurama said with a sly smirk, "But if I'm wrong, I'll let Yusuke continue."

"Hmm. That's a hard choice, Kurama. Maybe you can convince me on which one to pick if I can't get both," Hiei said the lust growing in his eyes.

"You've been watching Yusuke for weeks now as you've trained him. Don't tell me that you haven't been wanting to take him," Kurama teased.

"You know damn well that I have, Fox," Hiei growled.

"Then my only question is which way do you want to take him," Kurama purred in his ear as they both looked at Yusuke who was still between Hiei's legs, his head resting on one thigh and looking up at him, "Because while you're taking him, I'll be taking you."

"So I'm going to be in the middle, then," Hiei said huskily.

"Yes," Kurama said nibbling on his ear.

"Do you have any lube around, Kurama," Hiei asked looking at him.

"If I don't I can make some easily," Kurama said leaving the bed.

While he was searching his dresser and desk, Hiei pulled Yusuke from his lap and positioned him on all fours.

Looking at the man spread out in such a way, Hiei felt his cock twitch. Not being able to resist, Hiei placed his hands on Yusuke's back and started rubbing. He would get closer to his ass with each motion, making Yusuke moan in disappointment every time he moved away. Finally deciding to stop tormenting him, Hiei let his thumbs slip into the crack of his ass as he grabbed each cheek. As he spread the cheeks, he finally saw the small pucker of his hole. Mouth watering and dick twitching, Hiei brought his tongue to the hole and started licking it.

When Kurama turned around after finding the lube, he saw that Hiei had his face in Yusuke's ass while Yusuke was moaning and pushing back against Hiei's face. Not wanting to interrupt Hiei's work, Kurama crawled underneath Yusuke and kissed him, tasting Hiei and Yusuke's own unique flavor. Hiei noticed that Yusuke was distracted when he couldn't hear the moans that he made. Pulling his face from Yusuke's ass, he saw that Kurama was underneath them. He saw that Kurama had placed the lubricant near him before he had crawled underneath Yusuke. Picking it up, he opened it and rubbed some on himself, groaning as he did so. With his fingers still smeared with the lube, he shoved two fingers into Yusuke causing him to break hiss kiss and moan wantonly. After a few minutes of finger fucking, Hiei withdrew, causing Yusuke to moan disappointedly, and placed his cock at the entrance and pushed in slowly. This slow movement caused Yusuke to scrabble for purchase. Kurama grabbed Yusuke's face and proceeded to kiss him passionately, distracting him a little from Hiei's torturous pleasure.

When he was seated to the hilt, Hiei paused for a minute, catching his breath and gasping, "God, you're tight, Yusuke."

While Hiei paused, Kurama moved so that his face was below Yusuke's weeping cock. At the sight, Kurama got the urge to taste. And being the kitsune that he was, Kurama followed the urge and wrapped his mouth around the cock above him.

At the feel of Kurama's mouth, Yusuke gasped and thrust his hips down, causing Hiei to move out of him slightly. Hiei figured out what Kurama was doing and started moving on his own, creating his own tempo. Yusuke was soon overloaded with the sensations caused by his lovers and came, moaning their names. As spent as he was, Yusuke noticed that neither Hiei nor Kurama came.

Kurama had let the spent cock slip out of his mouth and started to move around when he felt Yusuke's hands on his hips. He immediately stopped moving and unconsciously held his breath. It came out harshly when he felt Yusuke take him in his mouth. Hiei had stopped when Yusuke came but continued when he heard Kurama start moaning and gasping. Hiei, wanting to share his experience with the other two, opened his mind link with them.

Kurama lasted another few minutes with the new sensations before he came harshly in Yusuke's mouth, where it was all swallowed. After resting a moment, Kurama moved out from underneath Yusuke and behind Hiei. Kurama rubbed his hands up and down Hiei's back and leaned forward to kiss and nibble on his ears and neck. While his mouth was busy on Hiei's neck, Kurama moved his hands to Hiei's chest where he found and started playing with his nipples. Hiei sped up his motions and started panting even harder. He could hear Yusuke talking to him, telling him how beautiful he was, how much he loved the feel of him inside him, how much he loved his taste and how much he loved him. At hearing the last, with Kurama repeating every word, Hiei shot his seed into Yusuke.

Only Kurama was holding him up. Kurama then helped Hiei move to lie beside Yusuke while he moved to the other side.

"Damn, that was good," Yusuke said panting.

"I agree, Yusuke. I take it that you enjoyed it," Kurama said with a smirk.

"You know I did, 'Rama," he answered with a yawn as he snuggled into Hiei.

"We'll clean up after we rest," Hiei said yawning, "I hope your shower's big enough for the three of us, Kurama."

"It is, Hiei," Kurama said yawning and wrapping his arms around Yusuke and Hiei before following them to sleep.

Shiori came home a little while later to find that there was an extra pair of shoes near the door. Recognizing them as Yusuke's, she smiled softly and proceeded to the living room where she found her son's shirt, Yusuke's jacket, and Hiei's cloak on the couch. Raising an eyebrow and smiling wider, she picked them up and carried them upstairs. Pausing for a moment at her son's door, she softly opened it and looked around. Her smile became a grin when she noticed that the three boys were on the bed sleeping. After placing her bundle on the floor near the door, Shiori left the room closing the door behind her with a small click.

"Your mother seems very accepting, Kurama," Hiei said sleepily.

"Yeah. She's the best," Kurama mumbled back just as sleepily.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed before they all fell asleep again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, there you go folks. That's the end of this story. I might write a sequel to this one but I'm not sure. It's still tumbling around in my head, working out the kinks. I've got another one in the works but my beta hasn't returned the first chapter yet, so it's going to be a while before it gets posted. Until then, my lovelies, review and have a Happy Thanksgiving!!


End file.
